


Supermarket: Sanvers edition

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Maggie, Alex and their son in a supermarket <3





	Supermarket: Sanvers edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am the author of "Overcoming the shadows of the veil" and yesss I know! I'm suppose to upload chapter 9 BUT like i wrote in a chapter's note, my sister is coming to visit tomorrow and I won't have time to focus, so I will work and upload chapter 9 after she leaves on the 26th :) But today I went grocery shopping and I got this idea of how would It be like for our favorite ladies and their boy to go grocery shopping. So take this little and short and hopefully cute & beautiful fic as an apology for my delay on Chapter 9.

It was a sunny Sunday morning in National City and that only meant one thing at the Danvers's household: Grocery Shopping. Usually Maggie is the one in charge of it, actually, she was in charge of it at all times. Most of the times, almost all of the times, she went by herself. She enjoyed taking her time choosing the food and products carefully. She was a vegetarian and Alex was not, but they both decided that they would raise their boy in a in-between diet, which meant that he was allowed to eat meat but in a very (very very) healthy way. That meant that the meat department was a stop that Maggie took very seriously, she always wanted to choose the best quality of cuts in the meats that she would feed her wife and son. Then other times, like today, the two decides to tag along with Maggie to the supermarket trip and honestly, Maggie adored those in specific.

"William baby, come on, put on your shoes" Maggie called for her son who was upstairs.

Nobody answered.

"Alex?" Maggie called from the bottom of their home's stairs.

Silence.

She took a deep breath and decided to go upstairs and straight to her room. A 3 year old in his spider-man briefs and red socks was drinking from his sippy-cup while watching cartoons in their bed, next to a sleeping and already dressed Alex. Maggie smiled, walked towards her wife, took a pillow and hit her with it.

"John I promise! It was Winn not me" She shouted, sitting down faster than a bullet. Her face, adorably sleepy.

Maggie laughed and William giggled.

"Baby, we need to go!" Maggie said in between laughs.

Alex groaned and dropped back to bed. William giggled again.

"And you mister" Maggie pointed at him "Need to get dressed, now!" She walked out of the room "I'm gonna go grab his clothe".

William crawled slowly next to his mother and put the sippy-cup near her mouth. Alex couldn't help but laugh, still with her eyes closed.

"Stop it baby" Alex said, pulling away the cup from her mouth.

"Wake up mama, we need to go buy chofcoyate" He said with a very serious face.

"It's chocolate" She corrected him "And I doubt that mommy will allow that".

Maggie came back with a cute mini black skinny jean and a spider-man shirt.

"Come bunny-bunny, stand up" Maggie instructed him, while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom baby?" Alex asked, still with her eyes closed.

When Maggie saw that the boy shook his head, she proceeded to put on his jeans and t-shirt. A pair of red sneakers were next.

"Mommy can I do it?" William asked, pointing at the shoe's laces.

"No baby, not today. We are in a hurry" Maggie said, tying the sneakers.

She brushed the boy's hair, but it was useless. William came out with Alex's hair, which meant that he had very thin and very straight hair that always ended up on his little face.

"We need to get you a haircut" Maggie said kissing his head "How about we do that after grocery shopping?"

"Yes!" The boy jumped from the bed and ran downstairs.

"Do I need to brush your hair and put on your shoes too?" Maggie asked Alex who was still laying face-up on the bed with her eyes closed.

Alex smiled "Maybe".

Maggie crawled and sat on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Are you sure that you want to leave?" Alex asked with a heavy breath while putting her hands on Maggie's hips.

Maggie kept kissing her right in between her collarbone and her ear. Alex moved her hands under Maggie's shirt and softly scratched her bared back.

"Maggie..." Alex moaned, spreading her legs a little bit allowing Maggie's hip to sink in a little more into hers.

Ever since William was born, Maggie and Alex never took for granted all the time they could to be intimate. It was sacred for them. William was their number one priority, but their intimacy was a treasure they very jealously took care of. And after 7 years together, 4 of them as a married couple and 3 of them as parents, the fire was still burning like hell. And in bed, they were not parents or an adult married couple, No. In bed they were two teenagers constantly hungry for each other. Maggie loved marking Alex, she couldn't explain why, but their was something about seeing Alex's neck softly bruised or seeing a hidden hickey on her collarbone or seeing her pale back scratched that drove her insane. Because it only meant one thing, Alex Danvers was hers and only hers and she could do with Alex's body whatever the hell she pleased. 

So of course, Maggie left a hickey.

"Babe plis" Alex pleaded "Can you close the door real quick?" Alex said while lifting her hips to put pressure against Maggie's "I promise It will be quick".

Maggie moaned a little to loud at that, Hopefully William was already on his iPad and headphones.

"I promise, that if you behave today and help me with William so I can do my grocery shopping" She kissed under her chin "I will let William" She kissed on her other ear "Stay tonight with Kara and Lena" she whispered and bit her earlobe.

Alex sat down abruptly, kipping Maggie on her lap by putting her arms around her. She caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Deal" She smiled into her lips.

When they both went down stairs, their boy was sitting on the couch with his spider-man headphones on and watching a LEGO movie on his iPad. They smiled and relaxed at the view.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the Supermarket and spent a good amount of time searching for a good parking spot, And they did. Maggie goes and takes a shopping car while Alex took William out of his car-seat to put him on the shopping cart child's seat. Maggie started walking in front of the cart while Alex pushed it. William sitting quietly with his headphones, enjoying the movie that he had already seen 5 times. Maggie starts with the Fruit and Veggies. Choosing them carefully, touching them, smelling them and weighting them. Alex just texted back and forward with Kara and Winn, only stopping the cart whenever Maggie stopped. Alex's arms resting on the cart's pushing bar, head down to her phone just like William, both almost forehead to forehead. The meat department was always the slowest, Maggie waited for her turn to ask for specific meat cuts. Alex pushed the cart to a corner to let other carts move around, and rested her back into the cart side, Maggie walked and rested her back into Alex's front. Alex moved her arms around Maggie, holding her phone now in front of Maggie, and resting her head in Maggie's shoulder, she kept texting.

There was something about them that always drew people's attention. Like at that moment, while Maggie rested her body into her wife's, she heard a woman whisper to another woman: "such a cute family, right?", she took a peaceful deep breath and smiled. Because she suffered enough in her past. Because she deserved to be happy. She deserved to have 'that' kind of family that would make people turn their heads. She looked at her son, and she swore she would never get tired of looking at him. She was so grateful for the DEO and it's technology. William was 100% Alex and Maggie's biological son. His skin pale, beautiful light brown hair, soft pink lips like Alex. Deep brown eyes, huge eye lashes, full dimples, freckles and lack of height (sorry buddy) like Maggie. He was brave, intelligent, kind, loving and pretty badass like both of them.

"Number 46" A man shouted, dragging Maggie out of her thoughts, it was her turn.

Alex was pulling the cart when Maggie stopped at the condiments. Alex looked at her son and took away one side of the headphones.

"Kiss me" She said with a playful smile.

The boy shook his head, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Kiss me" Alex asked again, bumping her forehead against his.

Again, he shook his head.

"Kiss me" Alex asked again but imitating a monster voice.

William smirked.

"William.....Kiss me" She kept the creepy voice.

William looked up and giggled hard.

"No Mama, No monster voice" He took his little hands and put them on her mouth trying to stop her.

They both laughed and William tenderly grabbed Alex by the cheeks and pecked her on the lips, put the headphones back on and continued watching the movie. Alex smiled widely and kissed his temple.

"Ugh! They don't have seasoning without pepper" Maggie complaint to herself.

"What about this one?" Alex asked, showing her a new brand.

"I don't know baby, I don't know that brand. And you and William are too allergic to pepper, I rather stick with our usual brand. It's ok, We still have some at home, I can come back another day to see of they restock" Maggie shrugged.

"Ok baby" Alex kissed her cheeks.

The rest of the aisles were taken with all Maggie's attention, but pretty fast. They both were very happy William was behaving so good. Specially Alex, because that meant that she was doing a good job and William was about to have a sleepover with Antie Kara so she can spend all night having high-school/college kind of sex with her wife. She bit her lips, looking at her ass. She was a lucky girl, damn right she was.

Looking at the juices, Maggie paid a lot of attention to the nutrition facts. Alex walked behind her to read too. All of the sudden, William's scream startled them. Alex turned around a noticed a man that illogically tried to pushed his cart passed their cart and another cart on the other side on the aisle, getting stuck in between and pinching William's little fingers painfully. Alex's blood boiled as she saw William's face red and crying hard. She walked towards the man and pushed him hard and carefully lifted the cart and threw it back to were the man now was standing. Maggie immediately picked up William in her arms, kissing his red hand.  


"What's your problem you idiot" The man shouted at Alex.

"Your stupid brain couldn't see that your cart didn't fit the small space, and you hurt my son's hand" Alex growled back. 

Alex walked towards Maggie.

"Is he ok?" She softly said, taking the boy's hand.

"Yeah, it was just a hard pinched, it'll be ok baby" Maggie tried to calmed her down.

A little blood was coming out from one of his nail. The boy cheeks were red and tears were still falling from his eyes between hiccups. 

"Does it hurt sweetie?" Alex asked softly to the boy.

William slowly nodded and buried his face in Maggie's neck.

"Your son should learn to keep his hands inside" The man coldly responded "Now, let him cry in his lesbian mother's arms and move the damn cart".

Alex lost it at that moment. She walked towards him, grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the cereal aisle, causing some boxes to fall. 

"No one talks like that to my wife and my son" Alex shouted right after landing a firm punch right between his nose and mouth.

The man tried to break loose from Alex's grip, but couldn't. Blood started coming out from his nose.  


"Now, you are gonna apologize to them" Alex demanded, pulling him from his shirt, kicking the back of his knee causing him no kneel. 

"I am so sorry" He shakily said. 

"Thank you sir" Alex said, standing him up, Fixing his shirt and reaching into William's backpack, she gave him a baby wipe for the blood. 

The man took the wipes and walked away from the aisle. Alex ran her fingers through her hair and fixed her leather jacket. She walked towards Maggie and William jumped from Maggie's arms into hers, burying his face in her neck as well. Maggie tenderly brushed some hair out of her face.

"Are you ok?" Maggie tilted her head with a worried look.

Alex gulped and hold back the tears threatening to come out. She nodded.

"Why don't you and William go for the check-out line. I only need the bread and the eggs and I'm done" Maggie whispered. 

Alex nodded and walked away pulling the car with one hand and holding her son tightly into her chest with the other. 

"Bunny-bunny" Maggie called.

William lifted his sad face and looked at his Mommy.

"I kind of want some chocolate, how about you?" Maggie smiled.

William's face brighten up and smiled. Nodding eagerly. 

While waiting in line, waiting for Maggie to return with the bread and eggs. Alex kissed her son's temple.

"Hey baby" She whispered "I think we need to talk about what happened there. About how I reacted"

She could feel William nodding into her neck.

"No matter what, It's not ok to punch people" Alex whispered again.

William lifted his face and grabbed Alex by the cheeks.

"Superheros can punch Mama" William softly said. 

"I know...Only superheroes baby" Alex chuckled at her son's innocence. 

"You are Mine and Mommy's Superhero" William tenderly said, pecking Alex lips, he buried his face again into her neck, hugging her tight.

Alex let a tear fall from her eye. The love she felt for her wife and son was almost inhuman. She definitely was their Superhero, always, until her last breath. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
